


The Tricking, the Treating, and the Decorating

by Schwa_E



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwa_E/pseuds/Schwa_E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parent!lock with decorating and costumes and fluffy family times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tricking, the Treating, and the Decorating

“Sherlock, stop whining,” John said, handing him a bag of fake spider webbing and frowning at him. “We are decorating the flat whether you like it or not,” he said. He grabbed the fake spiders and smiling a little. Sherlock rolled his eyes and ripped the bag open, glaring at John the entire time he did so. He reached into the bag and made a face at the feeling of the fake webbing. 

“This is disgusting,” he said, tossing the bag at John before flopping back onto the couch. 

“Stop it,” John said, pulling out some of the webbing and putting it on Sherlock’s face. Sherlock made a disgusted noise and scratched at it. He ripped it off and glared up at John. “Don’t give me that look. You’re helping or I swear I will make you dress up.” Sherlock’s eyes go wide and he springs up, grabbing the bag of fake webbing.

“Where do you want this?” he asked hurriedly. John smirked and pointed to the television. 

“Over there. Just drape it around,” he said, grabbing the paper bats. He tapped them to the walls in the living room and the kitchen, putting a few on the mirror. Grabbing the life sized skeleton, he walked over to Sherlock’s chair and sitting it down. He smirked a little and moved it’s hand under it’s chin, mimicking Sherlock’s signature thinking position. 

When John turned around his saw that Sherlock had strung the fake webbing over the door to the stairs, the television, and along the back wall behind the couch. He had put the fake spiders inside of it, settling them in equal distances apart. John smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder. “Look good Sherlock,” he said. Sherlock nodded and gave John a small smile.

“Now what?” he asked, looking around the room in slight confusion. “This is all you’ve done? Come on, John. This isn’t hard,” he said, walking over to the box of Halloween decorations. John smiled a little and shook his head, walking over and grabbing a couple of the headstones. 

He set them by the desk and propped them up. Sherlock grabbed the small fencing, setting them up around the headstones. He then went back to the box and found some fake bats, grabbing John’s desk chair. They were attached to strings, and he taped them in several different places on the ceiling. John watched Sherlock out of the corner of his eye, making sure he didn’t fall. 

After another two hours of decorating and an almost-fell-off-the-chair moment, John sat down on the couch and Sherlock next to him. He looked around the room and smiled a little, taking his husband’s hand. “Admit it. You had fun,” he said. Sherlock shook his head and smiled a little. 

“Not at all. That was terrible,” he joked. John nodded and looked around the living room. The fire place had fake bats flying out of it, along with another life sized skeleton wearing a Santa hat. There were fake bats and ghosts hanging from the ceiling. There was a very real severed head sitting in a glass dome. The fake webbing was strung across two walls and half the ceiling, little spiders hanging from them.

“It looks fantastic,” he said, leaning against Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock smiled and nodded. 

“Yes. Definitely,” he said, standing up and pulling John up with him. “Thank god we don’t have to dress up,” he said. John smirked and raised a brow. 

“That’s what you think,” he said, walking out of the room with a laugh as Sherlock froze. 

“You are joking, right?” he asked, trailing after John with a horrified expression on his face.

“Of course I’m not. Did you actually think I wouldn’t make you dress up?” he asked, throwing a smirk back to Sherlock before he started the tea. “Hamish should be home from school in a few minutes. Make sure he has a snack before he goes upstairs,” he said.

Sherlock sighed in defeat and nodded, grabbing a couple cookies and a glass of orange juice and setting them on the counter. “So what exactly are you going to force me to dress up as?” he asked, walking behind John and wrapping his arms around his middle. John leaned into Sherlock’s embrace and leaned his head back to smile at him. 

“It’s a surprise. Hamish and I came up with it,” he said, handing Sherlock his cuppa, kissing his cheek and going into the living room. Sherlock frowned and sulked in the kitchen, taking small sips of his tea. 

Just as Sherlock was setting his mug in the sink the front door opened, then slammed shut, followed by light footsteps on the stairs. Not a moment later did Hamish appear in the doorway, panting hard. He was clutching a piece of black construction paper in his hands, looking around for his parents. He ran over to John and shoved the paper to his face. “Papa look!” the six year old said excitedly. John chuckled and took the paper, holding it back a little. “Teacher had us make these! We could choose between a pupkin or a ghost, and I chose the pupkin!”

John laughed and nodded, kissing the boy’s forehead. “This is very good Hal. Sherlock, come look at what Hamish made,” he said, looking up at his husband with a wide smile. Sherlock walked over and lifted Hamish up, kissing his cheek as he hugged him.

“How was school?” he asked. Hamish grinned and took the paper from John.

“Teacher helped me make a pupkin,” he said proudly.

Sherlock took the paper and inspected it. They had made a pumpkin out of yarn, threading it through holes on the paper. He noticed only a few mistakes and grinned at him. “Hamish, this is amazing,” he said, bending down and smiling at him. He looked around the room and handed it back to Hamish. “Where should we put it?” he asked, picking him up.

“Fireplace!” Hamish squealed, pointing at the fireplace. Sherlock nodded and carried him over, Hamish setting it on the mantle. “Pretty,” he said. 

Sherlock nodded and set him down, pointing to the kitchen. “Your snack is in there,” he said.

Hamish nodded and waddled off to the kitchen to get his snack before going back in and sitting in front of the television. John smiled and turned on one of his shows before getting up to make dinner.

-

Early the next morning Hamish came down the stairs and went into John and Sherlock’s bedroom, bouncing on their bed. “Papa! Dad! Wake up, it’s Halloween!” he said happily, sitting down on Sherlock’s stomach. John groaned and pulled Hamish onto his chest. 

“Halloween can wait. Sleep,” he groaned. He hugged Hamish to his chest as the boy frowned and pushed against John. 

“No papa! We have to get candy,” he said.

“That’s not until tonight Hamish,” Sherlock said, tickling the boy’s bare feet. 

Hamish sat up and folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Now!" 

"What did we say about using that tone Hal?” John asked the blue eyed boy. Hamish looked down at John.

“Sorry papa,” he said. John nodded and wiped the sleep from his eyes. 

“It’s okay, just remember that that is not okay.” 

Sherlock smiled and sat up, grabbing Hamish and setting him between them. “How about this? We go down to Nana Hudson’s, bake some cookies with her, than watch a movie before we go trick or treating?”

“Yes!” Hamish said excitedly, climbing off Sherlock and to the floor. “Let’s go,” he said, hurrying out of the room. 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll go with him,” Sherlock said to John as he threw the covers off his legs and wrapped his robe around him. He followed Hamish down the stairs as John went back to sleep, smiling when he heard Hamish speaking.

“Nana, why are your cookies so good?” 

“I don’t know darling. Maybe it comes with age,” she joked back. Sherlock smiled and made his way back upstairs, knowing they would be fine on their own for a little while.

-

Around six o'clock they had dinner, Hamish hardly eating anything out of pure excitement. John told him he wouldn’t go if he didn’t eat a little, and Hamish did. After they cleaned up, Hamish raced upstairs to change into his costume as John went into the bedroom. “Come on,” he said to Sherlock.

He pulled out a large, red dragon costume, holding it out to Sherlock. “That’s yours,” he said. He grabbed another costume, red and green, with shoes that looked like large, hairy feet. 

“You’re going as a Hobbit?” Sherlock questioned, looking at his costume in disgust. 

“Yes. Bilbo Baggins to be exact. And you are going to Smaug the Magnificent.” John pulled his trousers and shirt off, replacing them with the costume and then pulled the shoes on. He pulled out a reddish/brownish curly wig and pulled it on, smiling up at Sherlock. “Waddya think?” he asked. 

“You look like a true Hobbit,” Sherlock said, kissing his cheek. He set his costume on the bed and sat down. “Far better than I would look, so there’s no point.”

“No, you are going to put that costume on and make our son happy,” he said, pointing at the costume. Sherlock groaned and slowly undressed, pulling the red costume over his body. It was a little short, but the boots that came with it made up for the little ankle that showed. 

He rubbed the material, frowning at the cheap feel. “Next time, we’re getting better costumes.”

John laughed and nodded, taking his hand. “Agreed,” he said. They sat down in the living room as they waited for Hamish, who came down about ten minutes later wearing a Gollum costume. He grinned at his parents and ran to John, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you for making dad dress up,” he said. “I really like his costume, even if he is the bad guy in the story.” 

John laughed and nodded, standing up. “It looks good on him. Maybe we should make him wear it more often,” he joked. Sherlock glared at them and grabbed the pillow case for Hamish, handing it to him and grabbing their coats. He helped John and Hamish into theirs, then pulling his around his body tightly. 

“Let’s go,” he said. Sherlock smiled when he saw a gold ring on Hamish’s finger, admiring it closely. That was John’s engagement ring. Usually it was in their bedroom, in its box, in their underwear drawer. He was slightly surprised and amused to see it on his son’s finger, despite the fact that the ring has been improperly sized and they instead got a different one when they did get married.

They stopped at Mrs Hudson’s flat to wish her a happy Halloween and she gave Hamish some candy before setting off out the flat and down the street. 

The first few buildings they went to had some crap candy, and Sherlock was very unimpressed. After an hour of wandering the streets of London in hopes of finding good candy, then went to Scotland Yard. There was a Halloween party there, and all the parents brought their kids to trick or treat within the office. Many people teased Sherlock on his costume and praised Hamish and John’s. 

They spent an hour and a half there as Hamish ran around with the other kids and collected more candy before they went to where Mycroft lived. They went to several houses, and almost all of them had King sized candy bars. They stopped at Mycroft’s and said hello before heading home, now that it was well after midnight. 

They were sat in the back of a cab, Hamish asleep in John’s lap with chocolate around his mouth. John held Hamish to his chest and smiled down at him. “He’s so happy,” he whispered.

Sherlock nodded and leaned down to kiss John’s cheek. “Yes, of course he is. He just got half a pillow sack of free candy,” he pointed out. 

John nodded and leaned up to kiss Sherlock’s lips. “Happy Halloween, Sherlock.”

Sherlock slid John’s engagement ring off of Hamish’s finger and kissed John back. “Happy Halloween John.”


End file.
